Definition: Grav C
by Repteal X
Summary: lives gained, lives lost. Here is a story about two innocent boys who have gone through things normal people their age have not. What happens when they meet? Kamui/Subaru. My first 'X' fanfiction, go easy on me. Anonymous reviews accepted.


Definition: Grav. C  
  
  
A 'X/1999' fanfiction   
Author: ReptealX   
Author's Notes: Hey all 'X' fans out there, this is my first time writing an 'X' fanfiction, so please give me a little support, 'k? This IS going to be shounen ai/yaoi, so anyone who does not like anything that falls under that category, don't continue reading. ( Cos' your brain will get just as messed up as mine.) Okay, enough blabbering, just bear with my disclaimer and we're on with the story. ^-^   
Disclaimers: I will ask CLAMP for the ownership of 'X' when the time is right...Okay, okay, I'm just kidding.   
  
Chapter One:  
Ningyou  
( You know, live controlled puppet? Someone being controlled by another someone? Something like that. o_O ())   
The pair of watery violet eyes lifted to stare at the sky. One of them took the initiative to close as the wind blew cherry blossoms across the Earth. The figure appeared distant and angelic among the dance of the petals. The figure re-opened the striking eye as it seemed to watch the cherry blossoms pass it by.   
' Tokyo.' The figure muttered as it stretched out a pale delicate hand to catch a wayward petal. His silky hair danced with the wind as the figure stood dumbfounded, piercing eyes engraved with thoughtfulness. The eyes soon made a sudden movement of closing, long graceful lashes swept porcelain skin as the figure smirked.   
At the same moment, both hand and eyes opened, and the eyes watched as the silent pink petal disappeared with the wind.   
'Natsukashii ne.' The small-built figure whispered, before walking slowly, footsteps seeming to echo from the ground.   
*************   
Hazy green eyes blinked through the pile of petals. Its owner had been observing the violet-eyed boy for a while. It was not until he walked a distance away before Subaru dared to come out from the tree he had been hiding behind.   
He watched the distant fading back of the blacked haired boy as he pondered what the boy was doing next to THE tree. That sakura tree. The tree that was protected by the Sakurazukamori. Seishiro's tree. Or rather, the tree where his source of power came from whenever he fed his victims to it. The tree's whose only reason why its petal was pink because of human blood. Subaru stood staring up at the tree. Somehow, he never did believe that the tree which looked so gentle was fed human blood. Until Hokuto. Until he realized Seishiro was the Sakurazukamori.   
Subaru closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to come out. This tree reminded him of everything he had never believed in. Betrayal, deception and the works.   
That boy, Subaru thought, his eyes suddenly fluttering open. He reminded me of naivity, of innocence, of everything I was before Hokuto's death. Who was he? Subaru left his mind contemplating as he strode slowly to his house.   
************   
Shiro Kamui frowned. He was sure he had gotten the right address. Someone had told him that as long as he saw the sakura tree, he was sure to find the medium's house. But somehow, after going in circles around the neighbourhood near the tree, he couldn't seem to find the address written on the slip of paper he held.   
" Where is that blasted house anyway?" Kamui muttered as he walked, analysing house numbers. He stopped at the last house at the foot of the hill. "107." Kamui looked at the address. '108' Kamui's browline creased again. Then, an idea seeming to strike him, the boy looked up the hill. Noticing a small building barely noticeable if he had stood a little farther, Kamui decided to give it another shot. " This had better be the right one." Kamui muttered again as he easily made his way up the hill.   
Arriving there, Kamui checked the house number. He was relieved to find that it matched. The originally creased brow, released itself back into its crescent that rested near the forehead. Lifting a finger, Kamui pressed the bell before stepping back to look at the house. It was a rather old house, but very beautiful. Somehow, there was something about the house that told Kamui that it was different from other houses. Seeing that no one had opened the doors, Kamui tried again. He tried a couple more times and was just about ready to give up when he heard a voice call out, " Is there something you want?"   
It seemed to come from behind him instead of in front like it should. Kamui turned around. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the silky black hair and misty green eyes of the being who was walking towards him. The guy;s eyes also seemed to widen in recognition as he walked closer to Kamui.   
" Were you at the Sakura tree just now?" The guy asked.   
Kamui nodded blankly. " I'm looking for a Sumeragi Subaru."   
" That's me. And you are?" The guy gave a small smile.   
" Kamui. Shirou Kamui." Kamui said, all the while staring at Subaru. So HE is Subaru. I thought it'd be some old man.   
" Kamui......" Subaru muttered, " Oh yeah, Aoki referred you to me right?" He asked as he looked at the soft-eyed angel in front of him.   
" Um, yeah." Kamui said, averting his gaze to the ground.   
"Come on in then." Subaru said as he made the movement to open the gate.   
*****************   
Author's Notes: Hey, so what do you think of the first chapter? Great or lousy, you decide. But I hope that if there are flames in your reviews, please beat around the bush 'kay?   
Translations: ' Natsukashii ne' means ' Really memorable', or something like that.   
Enjoy. 


End file.
